Secrets Scream Out
by luckypugwrites
Summary: Ok, so this whole story is about Yashiro.  That's pretty much all, there is to it, please enjoy!
1. A Wedding To Remember

**Yashiro, say what?**

**A/N:** If anyone really knows how everyone addresses Yashiro I'd love to know because I'm completely drawing a blank. Since I have no idea how most address Yashiro, I'm not adding any suffixes to his name, or the other characters for that matter. Okay so I own none of _Skip Beat!_ I don't own it's characters either. :( If anyone has an ownership altering ray-thingy I'll be your guinea-pig! Haha, kidding-maybe, well anyway I only own this plot line, and the twisted things I caused these borrowed characters to go through. Please don't hurt me for who I pair up! Anyway now to the story! This was going to be a one-shot but I'm dragging it way out now so I hope y'all will gimme some helpful reviews for this pilot chapter! Lol. Now enjoy! :D

* * *

It was Kyouko-chan, and Ren-san's wedding day. Maybe now I should tell them. I mean, I was the one always pestering Ren about his love for Kyouko, and he actually did hint that I should take more interest in my own love-life before his, but there's a reason I didn't. Of course I'd had my share of flings, and one-night stands, short-term relationships, and long-distance relationships while I was Ren's manager. While we were trying to set Ren up with Kyouko. I swear that couple was denser the cement, when it came to love. Well, how could anyone be surprised about that?

"Yassshhhiiiiii! Yasshhhiirrroooooo! YASHIRO!" Kyouko's yelling woke me out of my trance.

I turned around too see a white blur running up to hug me. "Oh I'm so glad you're here Yashi-kun!"

I smiled and hugged little Kyouko. "Me too, I'm so happy for you! Ren was like family to me and now you are too!"

She beamed brighter, obviously on the verge of tears of happiness. "Oh I'm so nervous," she giggled "Ren has so many years on my, he must be experienced in the bed. I hope I won't be his kouhai there too." she blushed

I smiled. "Don't worry Kyouko. He hasn't bedded anyone over eight years." She giggled more. Oh dear, I hope she hasn't started drinking already. The ceremony's been over barely ten minutes and she's buzzed.

A bemused sigh sounded and the man of the hour appeared "Even on our wedding day, you grin in that mischievous way. You're not making plans for our honey moon too are you?"

Kyouko blushed and I lifted an eyebrow, "Now, why would I do that?"

Kyouko ran to Ren's side and whispered in his ear, Ren raised a bemused eyebrow, "Oh he said that now did he. Well did he also tell you he hasn't been with anyone in over twelve years?"

He flashed me his gentleman's smile, and I looked down, "Well... ummm.. about that...You know what never mind this is your day, so congrats both of you!" I hugged the happy couple quickly and then found a waiter and chugged a glass of champagne.

Ren and Kyouko had decided to have a Japanese-style ceremony, but an American-Style after party, so to speak. They combined both cultures wonderfully. I smiled and went to talk to President Takarada.

"Ohaiyo President Takarada!" I bowed to him.

"Ohaiyo Yashiro! Isn't this just the happiest day ever? Finally are little stars are growing up, and getting married!" He started to get the big puppy-dog eyed look, he got whenever he talked about Ren and Kyouko lately.

I couldn't help but share his excitement "YES! And isn't Kyouko's dress just the cutest? Not to mention how good Ren looks in his suit! And the venue! Oh Gosh, I didn't know places like this still existed in Tokyo!"

Our excited banter lasted through another three drinks. Then I politely excuse myself and mingled with more of the crowd. In just an hour Kyouko and Ren would drive off to their honey moon, and I would call a cab to get home.

* * *

Of course in that single last hour the largest numbers of awkward encounters ensued, most of which included being hit on by drunk women and talking to a smashed Kyouko. That girl could drink! Ren had to start telling the waiters to cut her off because he had fear for her liver.

The hour seemed to stretch on for ever, as every minute ticked by my nervousness increase. Should I tell them now? Annouce it to the rest of the crowd after they leave? Should I just wait till they get back?

By the end of the night, I had chickened out of breaking my big news to the wedding party four times. I resigned a small sigh to myself and headed home. Deciding it would just be easier to tell Kyouko when she got back. If the girl had any gay-dar she'd probably have guessed the news by now anyway. Even knowing that information, it wasn't any easier to leave with that secret still burdening my shoulders, it just made the guilt add weight to it.

There would be four more nights of that endless guilt ahead of me. Won't that be fun. Maybe I could send Kyouko an email. Just to let her know I had some big news, so I couldn't put it off any longer, but I really shouldn't bother her and she probably wouldn't get it until they came back anyway.

Once again I was reasoning with myself to avoid telling anyone. Why was I being such a chicken? My entire family knew, the President knew, why couldn't I tell some of the people who mattered most to me?

I sighed and rubbed my temples softly. Why couldn't I be more rash like my sister? Were my parents right in always admonishing me for being more quiet then her, more shy, more introverted? I wonder what she would do right now.

And with that single thought, I had devised my most devious plan to date. All I had to do was ask my sister to tell them. It solved everything! I started giggling mischievously. Tomorrow I'd work everything out, but tonight I had to get some sleep. It was late and I was drunk, who knows maybe this who thing was a shocking dream-revelation to tell me how to get on with my future? With that I headed to bed for a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Just A Little Note

**A/N:** Sorry this was another really short chapter, I'm trying to wrap up so stories, without rushing them, so I'm kinda forcing myself to write the short ending, to be honest I really only intended this to be a one-shot anyway, but oh well :) Also I have no rights to the characters here.

* * *

It was eleven in the morning when I finally woke up. My head pounded, each sound was amplified ten times and I just couldn't muster up any energy at all. Being hung over sucked. It's a good enough reason for me not to drink, except for rare occasions like last night.

Oh, last night, such a wonderful, awkward, joyous and stressful night. Kyoko and Ren finally got married, but me, I'm still here, keeping my big secret from them. It really isn't fair that I meddle in Ren's love affairs, when he knows nothing in the slightest of mine, but of course, I spend so much time worrying about him, it hardly seems natural for either of us to discuss my life.

I should call up my sister soon, it's the only way to get this weight off my shoulders, but I really don't want to do anything. I'll just e-mail her at noon, there, yes that shall work.

A little blinking motion caught my eye, while I was ranting to myself.

"Hmmm, what's this?" I mused out loud.

Carefully walking to my computer I saw I had a new e-mail, my alert was blinking on and off. Groaning I put on a pair of the gloves I kept stocked near all electronics and clicked open the e-mail. It was from Kyoko.

_ "Yashi-kun,_

_Is everything alright? You seemed stressed last night, I had a little extra time in the taxi so I wanted to check up on you. I hope all is well!_

_ ~Kyoko"_

And just like that a small little miracle had happened. I beamed at the screen, of course Kyoko would notice! No matter how drunk the girl was a real angel at heart and could always tell when someone needed a little extra compliment or a shoulder to cry on. Ren is so lucky he found her and that she said 'yes.' I want someone like that, respectful, slightly traditional, but fun and cute, modern and sweet, and always paying attention.

I pondered how to word my thoughts carefully for a few minutes, finally deciding on a short e-mail back.

_"Kyoko-chan,_

_You're an angel, thanks so much for noticing! Enjoy you're honey moon with Ren, and make sure he eats! (hehe) I was stressed last night, but don't worry, you'll laugh when you hear about it, it's not a bad thing, so please do not worry about it. I shall tell the both of you when you return to Japan. Best Wishes! And do not let me get away with not telling you! _

_ ~Yashi_

_ P.S. Don't be too curious, after all curiosity killed the cat."_

Turns out I won't be needing my sister's help after all. Ha! I can do things by myself! Just you wait, you'll eat your words, dear sister, yes you will.


	3. It's Easy To Break A Heart

**A/N:** So I'm going to try to slow my plot down a bit. I don't know if anyone else thought it's a bit rushed, but I think it's starting to be. For the record this story is set about five years after most of the actual story takes place in the manga and anime. This will be a short chapter, I guess, I originally intended this to be a subchapter but it turned into chapter three. The main plot twists, however, won't really come until chapter four, but I will apologize now, so I really am sorry for some of the twists I'm going to add, really, I'm hating myself for them too, but I have to add them. I'M SORRY! P.S. I don't have any rights really to basically anything you see in here, the plot is an original by me, but the characters are all borrowed from _Skip Beat!_

* * *

"Yashiiiro," a bored voice startled me from behind, "did you forget you were the one who invited me here and planned this..event?"

I stared down embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I've just been stressing myself lately, I didn't mean to really neglect you."

"But you were ignoring me!" the bored tone had turned pouty, and I really and am not sure which of us it was that whimpered next. He knew I couldn't resist him when he was pouty. Who can resist a pouty guy? I ran my fingers through my hair and he began to pull at his own gorgeous blond locks.

"It's just," I paused, what was really holding me back? Why was I so scared? So stressed? What was I really worried about?

His eyes widened in interest, "Go on, please tell me Yashi, I want you to trust me. Please, baby."

Damn him again for knowing my other weakness! He knows I'll always cave when he begs like that, it's so not fair. I don't know any tricks that work on him. I pouted and the hint of a smile brushed his godly face.

"Fine, you broke me," he grinned and face me eagerly, "it's just that, I want to tell Kyoko and Ren about us, I just, I don't know how. For some reason I'm scared. I've never had to make the choice to tell anyone on my own before. When I was in my teens, my sister just blurted it out to my parents she saw me kissing a boy and I had no other choice but to tell them. And the President just seemed to know and let it slip into casual conversation that as long as I could be a manager for my clients, he would support who ever I dated. But Ren and Kyoko? I consider them now, to be a couple of my closer friends, but I don't know why I can't tell them."

He pulled my head against his muscled chest as tears started to fall from my eyes. It seemed like every ounce of sadness had just started to boil to the surface and fall out of my tear ducts, with no plans of stopping. He still just let me cry. I know I totally stained his shirt and got snot all over it, but he didn't say a thing about it.

When I finally stopped crying enough to form a coherent sentence he looked at me sadly, "Baby, I know why."

I stared at him with shocked, each day I fall a little more in love with him, and respect him a little bit more, "Why?"

"You're worried they'll judge you, and that they'll be mad you kept this from them for so long. Your parents didn't accept you the first time they found out did they? You don't want that to happen again, especially since you've really just started trusting these people, but hun, you just have to take a leap of faith. I have no doubts they will react in a negative way, they'll just be happy for you.

I was speechless, no one else seemed to know me well enough to say that. Apparently I didn't even know myself well enough to figure that out. But this man did, maybe he's the one? He could be my other half. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

I looked him right in the eye and said quietly, "You know, you're amazing."

He looked away sadly, "Yashiro. I'm sorry."

"What?" his somber tone confused me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can see you anymore. I've given you all my trust, and I know you trust me too, but I don't know if I can't date someone who doesn't trust their friends, and more importantly doesn't trust themselves. I can't be the only one in the world you trust, Yashiro. When you take a leap of faith, sometimes you won't always be able to count on having someone to catch you, but what you can count on is yourself. And one day I know you'll grow wings and be able to fly, once you leap, but right now, I think it would be best if we broke up so you could learn to fly on your own. I'm sorry, I really did love you, I just want you to love yourself."

With saying that he left awkwardly. I was left sitting on my couch in a confused daze. I was shocked, and hurt, and confused. I didn't know how to act, there were no tears in my left to cry. So I just curled up in a ball on the couch in my living room, and stared at the wall. It was like my soul was lost, and my body was just a shell, no beating heart left to force it's survival.


	4. It's Called PreGamin' Baby

**A/N: ** Sorry about the wait, I'm gonna try to finish off this story; it's not supposed to be long, so wish me luck! Woo-hoo a longish chapter! Also, fair warning, I'll be upping the rating on this because of the next few chapters that will contain some mature content. Also, kids, don't try anything you read in this story at home, it's what you call fiction.

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters from '**_**Skip Beat!' **_**are, regrettably not mine. Don't eat me!**

* * *

I sat in my apartment for a while after he left. Since Ren was off on his own, I was out of a job for the three days. I didn't have any reason to try and hold it together. This was a new experience for me, and I didn't like it. It was a long time before I let myself fall in love with any of the guys I'd ever dated.

That night I broke out one of my large bottles of vodka and started to drink my pain away. Taking a shot for every kiss I remembered, every hug, every date, every perfect moment that people always dream of having. I think I downed at least a good half of the large bottle before I passed out.

Around noon today, I woke up slightly when someone began pounding incessantly on the door. Then they started yelling, "YASSSHHIIIIII, open up the damn door. Left me in already you idiot! Let. Me. In. Come on! What's-his-face called me and told me what happened. Let me in right now you idiot!"

Each sentence was punctuated with another pound on the door. I groaned, leave it to my sister to kick up this much hell over a break up, rather gingerly, I stood up and stumbled to the door. Opening the door I was immediately attacked by my sister who swept me up into a massive hug.

"Oompf, Anaya, you're squishing me!" I gasped into her shoulder.

She released me and smiled apologetically, still keeping a grip on my shoulders, "Sorry Onii-chan, I was just really glad to see you, I got worried when what's-his-face called me and told me what happened."

I blinked, "How did he manage to get a hold of you?"

"I snagged his number from your phone while you guys were at my place once, and texted him a couple times about gifts." She shrugged; she was always doing something like this.

I scowled at her and she smiled apologetically again. I huffed and rolled my eyes, but nodded my head over to the couch anyway. She followed my lead and sat down on the couch cross-legged, with her back against the arm, facing me.

I rolled my shoulders, and sighed. She rolled her eyes, "What's eating at you? Is it that you don't have enough balls to do something and want my help?"

Her eyes gleamed mischievously, I glared at her but my shoulders slumped in defeat, I nodded and she squealed, "Okay, okay! Tell me what it is!"

"I want to tell Ren and Kyoko about my—particular tastes." It was a wimpy way of putting it.

She smiled knowingly, "Ahaa, I knew this day would be coming soon. Well, to be tactful, it'll take a little more work. If you still had a partner it could be as simple as asking them to a double date, but now…" she paused in thought, "Now, we'll just have to be more creative."

I groaned, thanking her for the reminder of my break-up. She looked at me, "Just as a matter of curiosity, what was his name anyway?"

"His name was Kiroya. He's in a band that was pretty popular for a while."

Anaya's eyes lit up, "Oh really? Onii-chan was dating a musician? Wow. What band?"

"Ehhmmm… Vie Ghoul?"

Anaya's eyes grew wide, "No way! Onii-chan, why didn't you say so earlier? I so wouldn't have minded if you hooked me up with one of the other band members!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "So not the point. The point is Kyoko has issues with the lead singer. So we're not going to mention who Kiroya was, got it?"

She nodded reluctantly, I could already tell from the look in her eyes that later tonight poor Kiroya would be getting a call from her, pestering him to hook her up with one of the other band-mates.

Before I could admonish her against it, her mind switched tracks. She smiled impishly at me, "Well, come on then, let's get you dressed up and lookin' sexy! Tonight we're going clubbing! Tomorrow we'll figure out what to tell your little friends."

She waggled her eyebrows at me. I groaned, and started trying to rebuke her demands, but she would have none of that. Within seconds she'd crossed the room and grabbed my wrist to drag me back to my room to pilfer through my clothes.

Once she released my hand to look through my jeans, I plopped down on my bed. I still had a hangover from hell, and tomorrow it was going to be even worse. I was not looking forward to tomorrow morning.

I was thinking about all of this, when a pair of jeans hit me in the head, I made a gruff sound of annoyance and my sister scoffed, she threw one of my wife-beater under-shirts at me next, as well as one of my button down shirts. I just stared at her with one of those, "You've got to be kidding me" looks, she gave me quite the menacing stare in return, "You've got two choices dearest Onii-chan, put them on yourself, or I put them on for you. And I can tell you right now I will not be gentle."

I stared at her and my jaw dropped, since when was my sister this aggressive? I mean she was always pushy, but this side of her gave pushy a new meaning!

At least I conceded, in hopes to save the last shreds of my dignity, to get dressed by myself. She smiled triumphantly and left the room, probably to down more of my vodka, if there was any left.

I pulled off my old clothes first, deciding to shower before putting on the clean clothes. Hoping in the shower quickly, I scrubbed up with soap with efficiently, and then lathered my hair with shampoo. I loved the smell of my shampoo; it was like a light strawberry with hints of mulberry.

I was in and out of the shower in ten minutes feeling a little better then I had before I got in. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped to the mirror of my bathroom. I didn't have to shave yet, I shaved yesterday. I saw myself grimace in the mirror. I looked awful. Maybe I'd nab a tiny bit of make-up from Anaya before we leave.

I walked back into my room and reached into my drawers for a pair of boxers. Feeling as thought tonight would be a long night, I choose one of my nice silk sets; they were a lot more comfortable then my others. Dropping my towel I slid the boxers on and then my pants on over then. Anaya hadn't given me a belt to wear with the jeans so I debated grabbing one for a minute, before thinking better of it. If my sister didn't give you something to wear when she was picking out your outfit, you didn't get to wear it. For a small girl she could be quite frightening, kind of like Kyoko. I chuckled lightly to myself at that.

Next I slid on the undershirt, and grabbed my deodorant, swiping it on under my arms. After which I threw on the button down shirt, but left it unbuttoned, knowing that was how my sister wanted me to wear it.

I rubbed the towel through my hair once more before stepping out to find my sister. She looked at me for a long moment, frowning, before she disappeared into my room for a moment, returning with a studded belt and one of the few necklaces I owned.

She handed them to me without a word. I threw the chain of the necklace over my head; then threaded the belt through the belt-loops on my pants.

She nodded at me before handing me a drink; I brought it to my lips suspiciously. She rolled her eyes, "Don't ask, just drink. It's called pre-gaming. Don't worry, I didn't have one, I'll be your sober wing-girl tonight. That's just to make you relax and loosen up."

I took a deep breathe a closed my eyes, downing the glass whole. I nearly choked on it too, I might add, since it was strong, really, really strong.

I sputtered and then turned to her, "What the hell was that?"

She grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Looks like it's working already! Alrighty, come on Onii-chan, let's get you to a club!"

With that, she dragged me out of my apartment to the car and drove off in search of the nearest club.

* * *

**A/N: **Also, sorry for this to be such a tease of a chapter for all those Yashiro fans out there. I know you probably wish I'd gone into a little more detail in some places.. ;)  
Don't kill lucky, please, if you want to read more!**  
**


	5. An Innocent Beginning

**A/N: **Woot! Another update, I'm still trying to finish off this story; it's not supposed to be long, so keep wishing me luck! Woo-hoo a longish chapter! Also, fair warning, I'll be upping the rating on this because of the next few chapters that will contain some mature content. Also, kids, don't try anything you read in this story at home, it's what you call fiction.  
Also guys, I'm totally looking for a beta for my latest project, I won't be posting it till it's finished, but it's already up towards 10, 11 chapters. This is kind of like my baby I guess and I want to go full out for this story, so if there are any beta's out there who want to help me, let me know! Thanks in advance!

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters from '**_**Skip Beat!' **_**are, regrettably not mine. Don't eat me!**

* * *

I could hear the music pumping loudly before we even set foot in the club. According to Anaya, this was one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo, and you had to know people to get in. Apparently, she'd been using my name to get in for years, knowing full well that I knew many of Japan's greatest celebrities. I glared at her. I wholeheartedly did not approve of her using my name to get into clubs.

She just shrugged and parked the car. Sighing I dragged my long frame out of the car as well and followed her to the door, walking with my eyes on my feet and my hands in my pockets. I could feel the stares of women in the long wait line on my back the entire journey to the door. Anaya always said I was such a heart-breaker and now I understood why. Sometimes it sucked to be totally goregous.

When we reached the bouncer, Anaya stopped and I had the nagging feeling some woman was going to try and touch me. The bouncer smiled at Anaya, "Hey, Anaya! Who've you brought with you tonight?"

He chuckled a low rumbling chuckle. Anaya smirked, "Daiki-san, I've brought some one for you to meet."

He eyes widened, "No way little one, it's not that infamous brother of yours is it?"

Anaya grinned, "Yes-sir-ee! The one and only Yukihito Yashiro."

She pulled me forward with a mock bow, and the bouncer smiled then extended his hand, "Welcome man, we've heard a lot about you."

I took his extended hand, "Thanks man."

After we dropped hands he and my sister exchanged a few more pleasantries before he let us in. The minute we stepped in, the music and smell of alcohol hit us like a wall. You could feel the music more than you could here it, and the smell of alcohol was so strong it seemed possible to get a contact buzz.

The first thing Anaya did, was take me in a circuit of the club, introducing me to all of her friends, both employees and other regular club-goers. I don't think I've ever had so many women shamelessly throw themselves at me. So far, this night wasn't cheering me up well, like Anaya said it would.

After the introductions were over, Anaya lead me to the bar, and bought me a beer. We sat the bar together while she scoped out the people there. We both nursed our drinks, a beer for me and a soda for her, when she turned to me, "Hey, Onii-chan. I have a little question."

I looked to her and cocked my eyebrow, motioning for her to continue, "Well, Onii-chan, you've been out of the closet for a while have presumably had a few sexual escapades, so I gotta ask, are you a pitcher, or a catcher?"

I looked at her mutely, not drunk enough to loosen up that much, my jaw dropped and I began to stumbled for words before fixing her with a stern look, "Anaya, so not drunk enough to discuss that."

She giggled, "Then I guess I just have to get you drunker!"

I opened my mouth to tell her there was not way that would happen when she squealed, whispering in my ear that someone was totally interested in me and was heading our way. She nudged me and then made me shot-gun my beer when she thought the guy wasn't looking our way.

He sat down next to me, and immediately I smelt his aftershave, and let me tell you, it was really sexy. We both looked over and smiled at each other. He had a chiseled face, and thick blond hair. His blue-green eyes gave him the look of a foreigner. However with perfect Japanese, he said, "Hey, what's up? What's a guy like you doing here?"

Anaya answered first, "I took him out here to cheer him up after a big break-up. Onii-chan was a total wreck earlier."

He smiled apologetically, "Break-ups are always a bummer. How bout I buy you a drink? I just got out of a relationship myself. He wanted to experiment more than I did."

I nodded, "Sure, why not? Rum and coke sound good?"

He chuckled, a deep and velvety sound, "You sure you can handle something that strong my friend?"

I nodded and grinned for the first time that day, he grinned back and flagged down the bar tender, "Two rum and cokes!"

The bar tender nodded and set to work preparing the drinks. Once we had the two drinks in front of us, he picked his up and raised it to me, I brought mine up to meet his and the classes clinked together. At the same time we both chanted "Kampai!" before taking large swallows of our drinks.

I downed the entire contents of my glass in one shot. He laughed again, before finishing off his drink too, then he looked at me, "Ya know, I think I might have to take you to the dance floor, if it'll get you to take a break from drinking!"

I bit my lip, in the same nervous fashion I seemed to have picked up from Kyoko, and I felt Anaya lean in to whisper in my ear, "Go on, let loose and have fun. I'll be here when you're done if you want to go home or get rid of him."

With that she gave me a small push on the back and I tipped forward in my stool, resigning I stood up and smiled, "Why not? But I'm afraid you'll have to teach me how to dance."

He grinned wickedly, throwing a harsh light on his handsome face, "Deal!"

He put out his hand for me to shake, as I reached out and grasped it he said, "Takahiro's the name, by the way, but most people just call me Taka."

We shook hands and I introduced myself as well, "Yashiro, but I also respond to Yashi."

He smiled then gestured to the dance floor, letting me take the first step, we reached the thrashing mass of bodies where the music was loudest within minutes. Taka looked over and me and grinned, "I love this song," he shouted and then grabbed my hand, "Come on let's dance!"

Now on the dance floor, I could see that the word 'dance' was slightly misleading. Most couples were engaging in some sort of grinding. Taka pulled me in front on him and started to sway his hips to the music. Carefully he puts his hands on my hips, and started trying to guide them to the beat of the music. By now the alcohol was really starting to kick in, and I was starting to relax, so I let my back melt into his muscled chest and his hands guide my hips.

We stayed that way for the rest of the song, until a new, slower song played across the massive stereo system in the club. I turn around and threw my hands up around his neck, while his arms circled my back, pulling me in a little closer to him. It's hard to believe another man besides Ren could be tall enough for me to rest my head on their shoulders, I was by no means short.

As the slow song rolled out of the speakers, I leaned on Taka and we slowly rocked to the music. It was insanely relaxing.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for cutting it off here! Again I know it's a total tease chapter! But if I didn't cut it off here the chapter would be way too long. But I promise, the rest of the night should be out tomorrow if power stays however if the tornado really hits us, I'll likely be unable to reach use my computer for a while. :/


End file.
